


Bente Pesos

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first encounters, humor kinda, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sabi nga sa commercial ng Cornetto, "Hanggang saan aabot ang bente pesos mo?"





	Bente Pesos

**Author's Note:**

> random au na matagal ko na gustong isulat pero i'm not proud. sayang lang ulit kaya popost ko na lang :)

Pauwi na si Kyungsoo at marami na ang kalaban sa lansangan, este pasahero. Tila mga zombie na nag-aabang ng pagkain pero ng masasakyan lang pala, sa kahabaan ng trapik at mausok na siyudad ng Maynila.

Nasa harap na niya ang suot na bag dahil mahirap na at baka malaslasan sa kahabaan ng Espanya, Manila kahit wala naman pwedeng manakaw sa bag niyang tatak Herschel at kulay navy blue na walang laman kundi isang notebook at pouch ng toothbrush, toothpaste at lipbalm niyang di pwede mawala sa bag niya. Syempre pa, ang payong din. Ay may iPhone nga pala siya. Kaya ayun, dapat pagkaingatan.

Di nagtagal, natanaw ni Kyungsoo ang isang berdeng bus sa di kalayuan. Huminto sa harap ng Padre Noval. Tinakbo na niya at baka walang masakyan. Uso pa naman cutting trip at punuan sa mga UV at jeep kaya mas madalas siyang mag-bus na lang kahit nasisiksik makauwi lang.

Gaya ng nakagawian, tumungtong siya sa siksikan na loob ng bus. At uy, nasakyan na naman niya ang sikat na bus na usap-usapan sa social media dahil sa ubod ng gwapo ng drayber at ng konduktor nito. Kapag minalas nga naman. Tiyak sardinas ang sikip sa loob.

"SM Fairview! SM Fairview!" Tawag ng konduktor malapit sa pinto pero mabilis napuno ang bus at mukhang quota na silang araw. Sa itsura ba naman nilang pang Meteor Garden ang dating, pwedeng pang Xi Men at Mei Zuo ang dalawang sikat na lalaki kaya tiyak na tiba-tiba na naman ang kita nila ngayong araw.

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo yakap ang kanyang bag. Dumaan naman agad si kuya konduktor sa pwesto nila.

Nagbubulungan na ang mga babae na nakatabi at rinig na rinig niya ang usapan tungkol sa gano kalaki ang katawan ni kuya konduktor na si Kuya Sehun. Binubunggo pa nila mga sarili nila sa katawan ng konduktor tuwing napapahinto ang bus at simpleng humahawak pa sa braso ng konduktor.

Agad na inabot ni Kyungsoo ang benteng hawak. Benteng may nakasulat ng numero niya na hiyang-hiya pa siya ibayad pero yun na lang ang barya niya, mahirap na mag-wantutri dahil nakaka-guilty sa pakiramdam.

Tangina na lang kung may mag-text talaga sa numero niya at maging soulmate niya. Gagong Junmyeon masyadong maraming alam. Kung di lang niya siguro senior ang ka-orgmate na pektusan na niya sana.

"San 'to?" Tanong ni kuya konduktor.

"Don Antonio lang, kuya. Estudyante."

Pati bakla napapahawi ng buhok at nagpapabunggo sa malamang katawan ng konduktor matapos siyang suklian. May pahabol pang kagat labi si kuya beki na may kasama pang isang bakla.

"Baek, mamaya bungguin mo ng pwet mo."

Humagikgik ang dalawang beki. "O sure ba, kailangan niya madakot ang malaunan sa lambot kong pwet."

Naparolyo na lang ng mata si Kyungsoo at kumapit sa itaas ng suksukan ng bag dahil baka siya'y matumba.

Nangongolekta na mula sa likod si kuyang macho gwapito na pwede na rin sabihing baka miyembro noon ng Masculados.

"Kuya, naunahan pa tayo ng bisikleta sa kupad niyo magmaneho." Sambit ng isang ale sa bandang unahan na sinagot naman ni kuya drayber Chanyeol.

"Ma'am, sisihin niyo sa stoplight kakuparan ko! Nood na lang kayo ng Wowowin para di kayo mainip."

Bukas nga pala ang T.V. Naka-TV plus pa pero di loyal sa Kapamilya channel dahil sa Wowowin nakatuon ang lahat.

Sa kamalasan matatangkad yung nasa harapan kaya di makanood si Kyungsoo.

Sa wakas, nakalagpas rin sila ng Welcome Rotonda at may mga nagsibabaan na.

"O, pababain muna yung mga bababa." Sigaw ni kuya Sehun at pahirapan na naman sa pagbigay ng daan sa mga bababa na ang mga nakatayo. "Miss, upo na kayo may bakante dito sa likod."

"Di na kuya! Dito na kami!" Sagot ng halata namang maharot na babae.

"Sigurado kayo, okay kayong nakatayo dyan?"

"Siguradong sigurado, kya, kya!" Sagot naman ng isa sabay hagikgik ng mga babae na para bang nabudburan na mga bulate ng asin.

"Kuya Ganda, kayo? Upo na kayo dito."

"No thanks, pogi. Okay na okay mga pwet namin dito." Sabi ni Kuya Beki na nakipag-highfive pa sa kaibigan niya.

Di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ayaw magsiupo ng mga lukaret na may kiti-kiti ata sa pwet, kaya napabuntong-hininga na lang siya at siya na ang umupo sa dulong upuan, sakto sa gitna. Sumunod na rin ang iba sa harapan lalo na ang mga may edad na.

Pagkaupo ni Kyungsoo, napatingin siya sa bintana para makita kung nasaan na ba sila.

Subalit, sa tabi ng bintana ay isang lalaking nakatitig sa kanya. Animo'y nakadungaw sa bintana pero hindi. Nakasandal ang ulo nito sa likod ng harap na upuan na may ngiting sumisilay sa kanyang labi.

Nasa kahabaan pa lang sila ng Quezon Avenue at mabilis na lumihis ng tingin si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa gawing kaliwa. Tulog ang mga katabi. Tumingin ulit siya sa lalaking nakatingin sa kanya. Nakatingin pa rin iyon sa kanya.

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo nang mahigpit ang kanyang bag. Pagsilip niya ulit sa lalaki, ngiti ang umusbong sa mukha niya.

Sa hiya dahil nagpahuli siyang tumitingin rin, namula ang kanyang mga pisngi at panay ang hinga niya nang malalim.

Biglang pumreno ang bus. Napaabante ang lahat lalo na ang mga nakatayo. Si Kyungsoo napakapit na lang sa inuupuan.

"Ay kuya ang laki laki!" Sigaw ng isang ipit na boses ng lalaki sa bandang unahan.

"Ay nabunggo ako!" Sigaw naman ng isang babae.

Di na maipagkakaila, pinagbubunggo ng mga lukaret ang mga sarili nila kay kuya konduktor masculado.

Napatingin tuloy si Kyungsoo sa gawi ng lalaking tumitingin sa kanya na napatingin din sa kanya at ngumiti pa ulit. Agad na sumandal si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan at pinapakalma ang sarili sa paghinga nang malalim.

Nagtataka pa rin siya bakit kaya tingin nang tingin ang lalaki sa kanya?

Pagdating sa Philcoa, bumaba ang lalaki. Di na ulit ito tumingin sa kanya o baka hindi lang niya nakita.

Pero sa tinagal niyang namamasahe papauwi at papunta, bibihira lang siya makasakay ng gwapo (na type niya).

Kung tinitingnan man nga siya ng lalaki, uy kilig, pero kung hindi naman, pwede namang magpanggap na siya nga yung tinitingnan at tsaka sa dinarami-rami ng tao na gumagawi sa Maynila araw-araw, tiyak, di na ulit sila magkikita pang muli.

 

-

 

Dalawang linggo ang lumipas at tapos na rin ang prelims. Umuwi ng maaga si Kyungsoo para makanood na ng anime.

Nag-loload pa lang ang episode 500 ng One Piece sa laptop niya nang nag-vibrate ang kanyang cellphone.

Opening song pa lang naman ng anime kaya binasa muna niya ang text sa kanya.

 

**+639050123456**

hi pwede tayo txtm8?

nkuha ko no. mo sa bente pesos

kung la ka pa txtm8, txt txt tayo?

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na pwede niyang wag pansinin ang text o hindi. Pero, madalas pa rin siyang kinukulit ni Junmyeon tungkol dito kung may text na ba o wala pa, dahil sa oras daw na may mag-text, yun daw ang tatanghaling soulmate niya.

 

**kyungsoo**

bkit mo tinext

 

**+639050123456**

sabi ng tropa ko text kita baka ikw daw soulmate ko

natakot ba kita? :(

sorry :(

hello, friend to ng tinetext mo ngayon, boy ka ba o girl? mabait 'tong pards namin taekwondo athlete 'to taga mapua engineer in d making

jongin name, ikaw ba?

 

-

**jongin daw**

pwede ba tayo magkita?

para hindi ka na matakot sa akin :(

d ka naman kasi nag-ffb huhu

 

Pumamewang si Junmyeon na may mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi. Kwinento ni Kyungsoo ang natanggap na text at pinabasa pa kay Junmyeon ang naging _getting-to-know-each-other_ pa kuno ng dalawang lalaki.

"Sabi ko na nga ba may mag-tetext dun sa malutong mong bente pesos e. Sagutin mo kaya na kitain na natin. Mukha namang nagsasabi ng totoo yung lalaki. Tsaka taga mapua lang pala, bakit di natin kitain? Lapit lang naman dito."

"Ha? Pano kung kidnapin tayo niyan kapag kinita natin?"

Tumawa si Junmyeon ng malakas sa Lover's Lane kaya pinagtinginan siya ng mga taong dumadaan roon.

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at inakbayan ito.

"Kitain natin. Sasamahan kita. Malay mo, siya na pala talaga soulmate mo."

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Bakit kasi hindi siya lumaking kaaakit-akit sa mata ng iba wala man lang nagkakagusto sa kanya? O bakit kasi hindi siya pinalaking marunong manligaw ng nagugustuhan? Pero kung tutuusin, wala pa naman siyang nagustuhan ng kay tagal. Palibhasa puro lang aral at anime ang inaatupag niya. Yan tuloy, mapapasubo siya sa sinasabing soulmate searching ni Junmyeon sa pamamagitan ng bente pesos lang?

 

**kyungsoo**

ok kelan mo gusto?

 

**jongin daw**

this fri? sm manila? para safe maraming tao

3pm tapos ng class ko

 

**kyungsoo**

ok see u :)

 

-

 

**kyungsoo**

hi, dito na kami sa food court malapit sa jollibee

 

**jongin daw**

dto na rin kami ng friends ko

papunta na kami dyan

 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tinaas ang salamin. Pinagkasunduan nilang dalawa ni Jongin na magsama ng iba para sigurado na hindi masamang tao ang kikitain nilang dalawa.

"Kuya Myeon, kinakabahan ako dito." Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Nu, ka ba? Sa tingin mo kikidnapin tayo dito nun?" Tumingin si Junmyeon sa likod bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Ang daming tao, Soo. Chill ka lang." Tinapik niya ang balikat ni Kyungsoo nang biglang may napansin ito. "Soo, di kaya, sila na yun?"

Ngumuso si Junmyeon sa direksyon ng tatlong lalaki na mukhang may hinahanap.

"Tawagan mo na, pre." Sabi ng lalaking naka-shorts sa gitna nila.

Napakurap si Kyungsoo dahil pamilyar ang lalaki na nasa gitna.

Hinahanap niya kaibuturan ng kanyang utak kung saan nga ba niya nakita ang lalaki, hanggang sa...

"Kyungsoo, yung cellphone mo!" Siniko siya ni Junmyeon sa gilid at paglapat ng mata niya sa kanyang cellphone, tumatawag na si Jongin sa kanya.

Sinagot niya ang tawag. Napatingin din siya sa gawi ng tatlong lalaki. May nakalapat din sa tenga ng pamilyar na lalaki na cellphone at sa mga segundong iyon, naalala ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa bus na tingin nang tingin sa kanya.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi," bati ng lalaki sa kabilang linya. Nauutal at nahihiya. Malalim ang boses, ngunit maamo pakinggan. "S-San ka?"

"Feeling ko talaga sila yun." Bulong ni Junmyeon sa tabi niya.

"D-Dito..." nauutal din na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig pa rin sa gwapong lalaki na parang kailan lang panay ang tingin sa kanya sa loob ng bus. "Sa...sa gawing kanan mo. N-Nakasalamin. Naka-itim na t-shirt." Pahinang bulong niya.

Pero bago pa lumingon ang nasa gitnang lalaki, napatingin sa kanya ang kasama nitong lalaking pula ang buhok at tinapik ang nasa gitna at ngumuso sa direksyon nila.

Kabado si Kyungsoo lalo na nang nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

"K-Kita na kita..." mga huling salitang sabi sa kanya ng nasa kabilang linya at humuni siya bilang sagot.

"Sila nga." Sambit ni Junmyeon nang palakad na ang tatlong lalaki sa kanilang mesa.

Nahihiya si Kyungsoo. Unang beses niya itong ginawa sa tanang buhay niya, ang makipagkita sa di niya kakilala.

"Hello, isa po ba sa inyo si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ng naka-shorts na may magandang ngiti bilang pagbati.

"Siya si Kyungsoo," turo ni Junmyeon sa kanya. "Sinamahan ko lang siya dito kasi baka kidnapin niyo daw siya."

"Talagang kikidnapin ng kaibigan naming 'to yung puso ng kaibigan mo, di ba Jongin?" Inakbayan ng isa si Jongin at tumawa. Simpleng bumulong pa ito na rinig naman nilang lahat, "Pre, jackpot ka ang cute."

"Pre, wag mo naman ako pahiyain." Nguso ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Sus, kunwari ka pa type mo naman. Alam namin type mo, gago, cute."

Nagtaas ng tingin si Kyungsoo kahit namumula na dahil tinawag siyang cute at nagtama na naman ulit ang mga mata nila ni Jongin.

"Ikaw pala..." Ngiting maganda at mahinahon ng lalaki sa kanya na hindi na rin itatanggi pa ni Kyungsoo na naging crush din niya sa byahe sakay ang bus ilang araw na ang lumipas.

Hindi nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo sa hiya, bagkus, yumuko lang ito at dalisay na napangiti sa takbo ng tadhana para sa kanya.

"O siya, pre, maiwan ka na namin dito. Una na kami ni Taemin." Sabi ng isa at napataas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at pinanood ang paaalaman ng magkakaibigan sa harap niya.

"Salamat, Ravi, Taemin. Sige ingat kayo!"

"Soo, alis na din ako. Safe ka naman na. Tsaka mukhang matino 'to." Tapik ni Junmyeon sa balikat niya.

Magsusumamo sana siya na huwag umalis ang kaibigan pero agad itong tumayo at nagpaalam kay Jongin.

"Pre, pakiingatan 'tong kaibigan ko. Pulis tatay ko kaya wala kang takas. Soo, text mo ako kapag nakauwi ka na. Bye!" At dali-daling umalis si Junmyeon hanggang silang dalawa na lang ang tuluyang naiwan.

Umupo si Jongin sa harapan niya at iniabot ang kamay nito.

"Di ko aakalaing makikita ulit kita. Magpapakilala ulit ako sayo, Jongin Kim pala, 20, electrical engineering ang kinukuha ko sa Mapua."

Nagaalangang kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng lalaki at nagpakilala rin. "K-Kyungsoo Do, Med Tech course ko sa UST, 21. N-Nice to know you, Jong-Jongin..."

At dito nagsisimula ang kanilang kwento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Epilogue***

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jongin, anong ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan nang matapos bumili ulit ng isang buong kanin ng pinagkainan nilang karinderya malapit sa FEU.

Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa kanya at binigay ang isang lukot na na bente pesos kay Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo, mahal na kita. KJI 8/25/18._

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa.

Pagtingin niya kay Jongin, sumisipsip lang ito na coke na binili na nakasilid sa plastik at nakatingin sa labas. Napangiti siya sa kilig at binasa ulit ang nakasulat sa bente.

Mahigit isang taon na rin silang magkaibigan matapos silang pagtagpuin ng bente pesos na sinong mag-aakala na sa dinamidami ng taong pwedeng makakuha ng papel na perang iyon dadaan rin pala kay Jongin ang bente pesos na binayad lang niya sa bus kung saan sila unang nagkita noon at sa lahat pa ng taong pinagdaanan ng perang iyon ay siya pa ang tanging nag-atubiling i-text ang kanyang numero? Siya pa talagang nakasakay niya sa isang bus na panay ang tingin sa kanya. Mapanukso nga naman talaga ang tadhana pero nasa sa kamay na nilang dalawa ang daan na ibig nilang tahakin pareho ngayon, ngayong, pasulong na sila sa relasyong kanilang nasimulan.

At si Kyungsoo, ito ang napili niyang daang tatahakin.

Kumuha siya ng bolpen sa kanyang bag at sumulat sa ibabang bahagi ng pinagsulatan ni Jongin.

_Mahal na din kita, Jongin. DKS 8/25/18._

Sa aminang naganap sa araw ding iyon at sa unang pagkakataong naghawakan sila ng kamay, binayad nila ng sabay ang bente pesos na may sulat kamay nilang dalawa nang bumili sila ng fishball.

Nang maibigay ang bayad, nagtinginan silang dalawa at parehong tumawa.

"Hanggang saan kaya aabot yung bente pesos natin ngayon?" Pareho pa nilang sinabi bago kumuha ng lutong fishball at isilid ang mga iyon sa plastic cups nila ng may masayang ngiting nakaguhit sa kanilang mga mata't labi.

Parang kelan lang, may isang malutong na bente pesos si Kyungsoo na pinagtripan ni Junmyeon sulatan, ngayon, ang bente pesos niya, umabot lang naman sa taong baka nga...ang soulmate niya.

**Author's Note:**

> hello sa mga mambabasa ko, baka huminto muna ako sa pagsusulat. di ko rin pa sigurado pero :((((((((((((( ayun salamat sa mga nagbabasa ng mga gawa ko lagi at sa pagkukumento.
> 
> pakiramdam ko kasi, nakakasawa na yung mga pinagsususulat ko tsaka ampanget pa :((( lam ko ang harsh ko sa sarili ko pero di ko mapigilang mag-isip. sorry :((( pero sana mawala rin 'to agad... nalulungkot lang talaga ako sa ngayon :(((


End file.
